Guided By Voices
Founded: 1985 Headquarters: Dayton, OH, USA Website Link(s): Official Site =Label(s)= *Faded Captain Series *Matador =Genre(s)= Indie Rock =RIYL= *Pavement =Band Members= *Robert Pollard *Jim Pollard *Mitch Mitchell *Doug Gillard *Nate Farley *Kevin March *Chris Slusarenko *Tobin Sprout *Kevin Fennel *Tim Tobias *Jim MacPherson *Greg Demos *Jim Greer *Don Thrasher *Dan Toohey *Steve Wilbur *Dave Swanson *Jon Petkovic *Matt Sweeney *Paul Comstock *Don Depew *Johnny Strange *Bruce Smith *Jon McCann *Eric Payton Includes Members of *3 Dream Bag *Airport 5 *Acid Ranch *The Amps *Bevil Web *The Breeders *Chavez *Children's Crusade *Circus Devils *Cobra Verde *Death Of Samantha *eyesinweasel *Fig. 4 *Freedom Cruise *GEM *Go Back Snowball *Hazzard Hotrods *Howling Wolf Orchestra *Lexo And The Leapers *Lifeguards *Kuda LaBranche *My Dad Is Dead *The New Creatures *Nightwalker *Phantom Tollbooth *Robert Pollard *Robert Pollard With Kim Deal *Robert Pollard With Doug Gillard *Robthebank *Sprinkler *Svelte *Terrifying Experience *Tobin Sprout =Band Biography= The whole affair began back in 1986, when then-teacher Robert Pollard decided to abandon any hopes for bettering this nation's children in order to pursue a career in indie rock. He gathered a few drinking buddies, and formed a band. Over the next 18 years, they dashed off 17 records as GBV and innumerable others under various different names. While they never quite achieved the RAWK greatness that they deserved, they managed to come VERY close on more than one occasion (Bee Thousand, "Teenage FBI", "Chasing Heather Crazy", "Everybody Thinks I'm A Raincloud (When I'm Not Looking)" and numerous other examples). Then, the unthinkable happened. In 2004, Bob decided to drop this moniker, and start a solo career...in case none of us realized that that was what he'd been doing almost since the beginning. There was much wailing and gnashing of teeth, of course, but when any bored 16 year old takes a listen to "Game Of Pricks" or "Bulldog Skin", chances are good that they will start to believe in magic. Discography Albums Studio *''Devil Between My Toes'' *''Sandbox'' *''Self-Inflicted Aerial Nostalgia'' *''Same Place The Fly Got Smashed'' *''Propeller'' *''Vampire On Titus'' *''Bee Thousand'' *''Alien Lanes'' *''Under The Bushes Under The Stars'' *''Mag Earwhig'' *''Do The Collapse'' *''Isolation Drills'' *''Universal Truths And Cycles'' *''Earthquake Glue'' *''Half-Smiles Of The Decomposed'' *''Let's Go Eat The Factory'' *''Class Clown Spots A UFO'' *''The Bears For Lunch'' *''English Little League'' *''Motivational Jumpsuit'' *''Cool Planet'' Live *Crying Your Knife Away *For All Good Kids *Jellyfish Reflector *Benefit For Winos *King Shit And The Golden Boys Box Sets & Collections *Box *Suitcase - Failed Experiments And Trashed Aircraft *Briefcase (Suitcase Abridged) - Drinks And Deliveries *Hardcore UFOs - Revelations, Epiphanies And Fast Food In The Western Hemisphere *Human Amusements At Hourly Rates - Best Of Guided By Voices *Suitcase 2 - American Superdream Wow *Briefcase 2 (Suitcase 2 Abridged) - The Return Of Milko Waif EPs *Forever Since Breakfast *The Grand Hour *Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer *Fast Japanese Spin Cycle *Static Airplane Jive *Get Out Of My Stations *I Am A Scientist EP *Hey Mister Soundman EP *Tigerbomb *Cut-Out Witch EP *Delayed Reaction Brats EP *The Official Iron Men Rally Song EP *Plantations Of Pale Pink *Sunfish Holy Breakfast *Wish In One Hand *8 Rounds (split with Girls Against Boys) *Teenage FBI EP #1 *Teenage FBI EP #2 *Plugs For The Program *Hold On Hope EP #1 *Hold On Hope EP #2 *Dayton, Ohio 19-Something-And-5 *Daredevil Stamp Collector *Glad Girls EP *Selective Service *Everywhere With Helicopter EP *Back To The Lake EP *The Pipe Dreams Of Instant Prince Whippet *The Best Of Jill Hives EP *Down By The Racetrack Singles *If We Wait / B-Side by Jenny Mae Leffel *Stabbing A Star *Always Crush Me/ B-Side by Belreve *Chicken Blows *Do The Earth *My Impression Now *Motor Away (new version)/Color Of My Blade *The Opposing Engineer Sleeps Alone/B-Side by New Radiant Storm Kings *Hot Freaks (live)/Game Of Pricks (live) *Aim Correctly and Orange Jacket/B-Sides by Cobra Verde *Bulldog Skin *Scorpion Lounge Shutdown (demo) *Pantherz 7 *Surgical Focus/Fly Into Ashes *Hold On Hope/Teenage FBI (demo)/Perfect This Time *Chasing Heather Crazy/On With The Show *Back To The Lake/Dig Through My Window *Cheyenne/Visit This Place *Everywhere With Helicopter/Actions Speak Volumes *Universal Truths And Cycles/Beg For A Wheelbarrow *Cheyenne (live) *My Kind Of Soldier/Broken Brothers Appears On Compilations *Volume 14-Reading '95 Special - Snuff Movie (She's Gone) *Threadwaxing Space Live - I Am A Scientist *CJM Magazine - Squirmish Frontal Room *Extra Cheese - Motor Away (7" Version) *The Lounge Ax Defense And Relocation - Beneath A Festering Moon *American Pie - Non-Absorbing *CJM Magazine (2) - The Official Iron Men Rally Song *Edgefest '96 - Stabbing A Star *(untitled) - Tractor Rape Chain (Clean It Up) *Introducing #14 - Snuff Movie (She's Gone) *Introducin' #4 - The Official Iron Men Rally Song *Rare On The Air #3 - The Official Iron Men Rally Song (live) *Scat Records Semi-Annual Review 1997 - Not Behind The Fighter Jet *What's Up Matador? - Motor Away, My Thoughts Are A Gas *Tard & Further'd - Melted Pat, Dusty Bushworms *God Save The Cleen - Draw(in)g To A (W)hole *Everything Is Nice - Choking Tara (Creamy Version), The Official Iron Men Rally Song (album version) *Magnet Magazine Sampler November/December 1999 - Teenage FBI *Pop Culture - Teenage FBI *Select Magazine 1/2000 - Hold On Hope *Darla 100-Sixth Year Anniversary - Tractor Rape Chain (Clean It Up) *X-Fest '99 - Teenage FBI, My Valuable Hunting Knife, I Am A Scientist *More Music, Less Parking - Wrecking Now (acoustic) *Colonel Jeffery Pumpernickel - Titus And Strident Wet Nurse *Ten Years Of Noise Pop - Everywhere With Helicopter *Spex Magazine June 2002 - Everywhere With Helicopter *Rock De Lux June 2002 Everywhere With Helicopter *American Eagle Sampler - Storm Vibrations *Devil In The Woods 2002 - Cheyenne (live) *Come With A Smile #11 - Pretty Bombs (live) *Who's Not Forgotten - Baba O'Riley (live) *Matador At Fifteen Soundtracks *Brain Candy - Postal Blowfish *Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Teenage FBI *Crime And Punishment In Suburbia - Learning To Hunt *ESPN's Ultimate X-The Movie Soundtrack - Skills Like This *Scrubs - Hold On Hope Mix CDs * Dub Club - Arlo's Animal Kingdom * Beneath the Blue Sky Radio Shows Further reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists